


Table Talk

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, POV Clary Fray, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec found his bliss in cooking. Whether it was for himself, his family, or anyone in the Institute, he was always just pleased to provide for them. [Set around Ep. 1.4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a half hour. This is my first Shadowhunters fic. I haven't read the books yet. And this hasn't been beta read. If you seen any errors, please let me know so I can fix them! Enjoy! <3

Jace thrummed his fingers against the counter top impatiently. 

“If you're in that much of a hurry feel free to make yourself something,” Alec said while flipping over an omelet in the skillet. He smiled when he heard Jace let out a heavy sigh and the scraping of a stool being pulled out. 

Eating is a necessity, a requirement, but Alec never saw it as a task to be completed so he can move onto more important things. He always took his time to make himself something he (and anyone else that wandered into the kitchen) would enjoy. Being a shadowhunter, a soldier, didn't leave much room for breaks, so once Alec started learning to cook, he took the time to unwind over the stove and at the table with his loved ones. 

“You know I'd much rather eat your food. I just wished you didn't take so damn long to make it,” Jace grumbled. 

“I could always make you something,” Isabelle said. Alec and Jace shared a pointed look. “Fine. Hate my cooking.” She joined Jace at the island. 

“It won't take too much longer. Besides, you know it's worth it,” Alec said while he stirred one of the many pans on the stove. 

“Well, if you don't hurry the whole Institute is going to be joining us. I could smell it from the training room,” Isabelle said. 

“I could too.”

Alec looked over his shoulder to see Clary leaning against the doorway. He rolled his eyes. 

She stood there and took in the unfamiliar sight before her. Isabelle was leaning against the island, smiling at her phone.  _ Probably texting Meliorn again _ , Clary thought. Jace was sitting beside her with a drink in his hands. He was watching Alec work over the stove. Alec didn’t look like himself. Clary, in the few days she’d known Alec, had associated him with tension and seriousness. Here, his shoulders were relaxed. His mouth was almost curled into a smile. Clary had never seen him look so at ease. There was a plain dish towel hanging on his shoulder and a spatula in his hand. 

“You can sit, you know,” Alec said. He motioned with his spatula at the kitchen table. “Jace, get the plates. Izzy--”

“I know, I know,” she chided before opening a cupboard.

Clary watched as they quickly set the table for four. Alec placed different bowls of food on it and stuck serving spoons in each. Everyone sat down and began shoveling food into their plates.

All of them looked so different here at the table. They weren’t soldiers; they were family. 

Clary felt out of place sitting next to Alec with Isabelle across from her. Alec nudged her foot with his before offering her an omelette. She shook out of her thoughts before giving him a smile. 

“So, what’s the game plan for today?” 

Isabelle tutted her tongue.

“Alec’s meal rule: no shop talk at the table,” Jace explained as he cut his sausage. 

“Oh, sorry,” she mumbled.

Alec waited for everyone else to settle before serving himself. Clary didn’t miss his small smile as he watched his siblings enjoy his cooking.

_ Always the caregiver _ , she thought.

Her eyes opened in surprise when she took a bite of her omelette She wasn’t expecting the blend of spices mingling so well with the cheese. She just thought this was going to be generic breakfast food. Jace watched Alec worry his bottom lip at her expression. 

“Alec,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. She swallowed. “This is  _ really  _ good.”

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Jace joked.

Alec glanced at her in thanks. Clary had never seen Alec actually smile before. His smile was contagious. It felt so open and honest--things she never thought she’d ever associate with him. 

“Izzy, come on, you can’t stop texting Meliorn for a few minutes to eat?” Everyone laughed when Isabelle stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

Clary felt herself relax, letting go of some of the tension that had been building since her birthday. She knew they’d soon be running off to deal with her missing memories, but for now they could just be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking about domestic Institute fluff. Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
